Midnight at Hogwarts
by sunset oasis
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy wished he had lived in the 1990s. The exciting time with lots of big events and epic wars and fun adventures. But after an accident brought him back to the era he dreamt of, he discovered that the nineties wasn't exactly what he originally imagined.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

 _A.N.: The title was a tribute to Woody Allen's Midnight in Paris, one of my favorite movies. As in the movie, this story includes some time-travelling._

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy wished he had lived in the 1990s. According to the history books, documentaries compiled by pensive memories, and the adults' reminiscence, the nineties were an exciting time. Roller-coaster style exciting.

The chamber of the Slytherin heir was opened in 1992, the Triwizard Tournament was hosted in 1994 and 1995, the _epic_ Hogwarts Battle happened in 1998 and the good guys won gloriously. In short, the nineties were absolutely a lot cooler than 2020s.

They even had the Weird Sisters! The famous band had split in 2009, when he was still a three-year-old who didn't understand music. But he had looked through the older _Witch-Weekly_ s and knew the band was one of the best in during the nineties.

Scorpius wished he had been earlier so he could go to their concert. He watched a memory of his aunt Daphne at the Yule Ball during her fourth year where the Weird Sisters had performed. The music was simply brilliant and the atmosphere exciting. He wished he had been there.

In short, he had an obsession of the 1990s, an era he had never lived in before. But he wished otherwise. Oh, how he wished.

Scorpius's girlfriend Daisy Nott never understood his obsession, nor why anyone would think the nineties were any better than their current time. To her, the nineties were _ancient. Pre-historic._ Some of the newest spells they were taught hadn't been invented yet back then, the cauldrons the 90's people used couldn't speed up the brewing process automatically, and the fashion was simply hideous.

And the best band during that era, the Weird Sisters, sounded quite boring to her. The long-split band now consisted of old men who no longer looked attractive rather than rock stars.

The Chamber of Secrets incident sounded quite scary to her. And the Battle of Hogwarts … so it sounded glorious and exciting, so what? She was pretty sure that was just how the history books made it seemed like. She was sure in reality, that time must be quite horrifying. It had been war time, after all.

Who in their right mind would ever want to live in the _nineties_?

* * *

October 2021, 6th Floor Corridor, Hogwarts

One of the merits of being a prefect was that you get to be out of the dormitory in late night. It was one of the nights that Scorpius was doing patrolling duties that he was so lost in his own thoughts about the Transfiguration essay and didn't realize the sudden change of the environment. When he refocused on his surroundings again, it was suddenly bright in the morning instead of late night, and the corridor didn't look like the usual sixth floor corridor either.

Bewildered, Scorpius looked around alarmingly, noticing that the classroom on the left side that had been recently refurnished looked like a classroom that hadn't been used for a long time. Gazing out a window, the Quidditch pitch looked smaller than he remembered.

It was then the girl walking down the corridor noticed him and gazed at him strangely, "Draco? Why do you look … different?"

Scorpius looked back at the girl and found that she looked almost like his girlfriend Daisy, but with some differences. He frowned upon hearing her call him 'Draco'. Wasn't his father supposed to look more than 20 years older than this? Then again, it shouldn't have been bright morning rather than late night, and the Quidditch pitch and the deserted classroom shouldn't look like that either. Strange.

It was then another boy appeared and called out, "Pansy, what are you doing?" Scorpius turned and he came eye to eye with a tall, dark boy with black curls, expensive looking green robes, and a face that looked like what his uncle Blaise might've looked like when he was younger. And he knew for one that Uncle Blaise's only living relative right now was the elderly Mrs. Zabini.

And did the boy just called the girl who looked like his girlfriend 'Pansy'? _The_ Pansy who was also Daisy's mother?

Oh Merlin, if he was correct in his guesses … had he travelled back in time to the nineties? The brilliant, wonderful, super-exciting 1990's?

It suddenly felt like a dream-come-true.

-TBC-


End file.
